


Still

by ballroomthief



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Minor Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, One-Sided Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Pining, Soda Kazuichi-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroomthief/pseuds/ballroomthief
Summary: He’ll just keep coming up with new machines, new ways to spread his despair with the world. He’ll do it for as long as Junko wishes, and then, he’ll experience the finest despair of them all.-Souda despairs.
Kudos: 13





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything so, I hope it’s okay.

It wasn’t very often everyone got together like this, and it would usually be more violent, but this was a celebratory event, and telling by everyone’s outfits, a particularly fancy one. 

Just a glance. That’s all he will take. And that’s all he gets as pulls back and continues down the hall, down the staircase, down to his workshop and away from the party, away from Junko, away from Sonia and the others. 

Sonia. She was still beautiful, even more beautiful, in an iridescent dress that seemed to give off its own light. She was with Gundam, or near Gundham- she was never one to be glued to another’s hip- talking to Junko and Mikan. He’s glad to see her again, and perhaps it was even better that he doesn’t get the chance to talk to her. He’s not sure if it’s the despair or something else. 

Junko didn’t say that he couldn’t join. It’s not something that she has to say. He doesn’t do that much building these days; he’s more useful coming up with the blueprints, with brainstorming new ideas, and that requires much more of his attention. It can be more exciting than fixing machines, but he misses the mind-numbing-ness of that kind of work. The only solace was that he doesn’t have to choose. He wasn’t going to mess things up with Sonia again, or with Gundham again. He’ll just keep coming up with new machines, new ways to spread his despair with the world. He’ll do it for as long as Junko wishes, and then, he’ll experience the finest despair of them all. 

Still, the night before the killing game was too soon for any actual changes to his designs. They had been finalized weeks ago. It was through the efforts of countless all-nighters in the workshop with the occasional visit from Junko. Mikan had even come by once. 

“You must feel honored.” She said her usual soft tone. In a way it sounded bitter to him. He imagined that some confrontation must have happened for the nurse to be down here in the first place. Kazuichi would often see Mikan, but never alone. She was always as close to Junko as she could get away with. 

He didn’t see it at first with how little light there was in the workshop, but her eyes were watering. 

She didn’t look sad though. 

It was a whole different beast, dealing with Mikan. He didn’t say anything, or do anything, mostly out of fear that she would snap at him and potentially ruin his work. Maybe that’s why she was there, he wondered, she was waiting for an excuse to let out all of her frustrations. 

With Junko, Souda would similarly still in her presence, but it wasn’t something he chose to do. Her thin fingers and long acrylic nails would wrap around his neck, and through his hair, and down his chest, and he wouldn’t find the will to say anything. He knew it was fear, but it didn’t feel like it. 

“I don’t know if I’ll have any use for you after this.” A low, callous whisper. 

He imagines himself stepping away from these thoughts, away from the workshop, and going to the party. His spaceship death trap is probably executing the principal right about now, everybody watching the TV with awe, Junko with accomplishment. 

Alone on the cold dusty concrete he smiles. He’s so happy. He’s not going to go.


End file.
